Just another mission
by cdon
Summary: A story about a ghost who goes rogue with an unusual way. Atticus a Dominion ghost gets to live on a situation that many would not dare even to try but for him it's for revenge but will the sacrifice be worth it? Might contain romance later also rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys... and that one girl, thanks for coming at least this far and reading the description. This is my first story and well it has a lone Ghost operative who decides that life and vengeance have more value than his dominion ghost rank but will others see that? The story takes place after WoL and after Kerrigans re-infestation in HotS when she is regrouping her swarm and fighting the kinda rouge zerg. Also i hope this won't be horrific to read and if there are many misspelled words all i can say is sorry English isn't my native language and if you have ideas or questions or anything you can just PM me. Also i don't own any starcraft material except my OC and the side characters.**

-The beginning-

2 men were sitting in a Terran Dominion base command room. They were on a fringe world near a zerg leviathan, location classified. They were discussing about the safety and current situation of the planet because Sarah Kerrigan had show up to a nearby planet and sent most of her leviathans zerg there. This act had confused most people but also frightened them thinking that they were next.

"We must use this to our advantage. I and my other officers have decided you must eliminate Sarah Kerrigan who is in her leviathan which mostly unprotected"

"How come, why'd i take such a mission" said a ghost calmly.

He was sitting on a large chair in a Dominion military base command room. At the other side of a table next to him was sitting a large man who was easily taller and stronger than an average marine but also with countless bruises and scars all around his face and hands. He was a veteran of countless wars and had done things that most would not do to survive but with those acts he had earned his position in the military.

Many didn't even dare to call him with his real name (William Shard, the commander of the 1st expeditionary guard battalion)nor call him with it even when he wasn't around because he would severely punish anyone not willing to call him an officer sir or commander.

"Because there are two reasons" The officer began.

"First you are the only one that we have at the moment" a brief moment later he continued "And your family will suffer if will not accept" said the officer with a cold voice.

"No" the Ghost muttered, as he nearly collapsed out of the chair he was sitting on buried his face in to his palms.

"NO NO NO" he shouted in his mind and stayed quiet.

"You have NO alternative you are the only and the BEST that we have in this shit hole at the moment if you want to see your puny family again complete you task soldier" The officer said with an echoing and powerful voice and after those words the officer left the ghost alone who was fighting against his tears by leaving the command room.

"This can't happen, i must succeed and save the only one that are left" He said quietly.

His mind was racing, either try to escape his duty and upcoming mission of the assassination (well at least attempt) of Sarah Kerrigan the queen of blades herself but his problem was that it was a suicide mission to say the least and failure meant his death if he was lucky not to suffer in the hands of Kerrigan but his family was in the line too and he didn't know what would happen to them.

He could not believe that the dominion would sacrifice men just like that not to speak about threatening them and their families. He didn't ever know that the Dominion was so corrupted that a few men could decide where to send the best soldiers just because a HVT (high value target) was a bit less guarded.

Kerrigan had for an odd and unknown reason sent most of the zerg from her leviathan to a nearby planet and was protected less than normally but it still was a suicide mission firstly because someone had to fly a ship there and also because Kerrigan alone could most likely beat any ghost blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back, also not to forget that there were still zerg in large numbers protecting her and the leviathan. Anyone sane would not take the mission unless they wanted to die, he didn't either but he knew that his family would so he had to try.

Usually a battlefleet would have been called to destroy such a target especially when it wasn't protected as much as normally but barely any battlecruisers or support like vikings, wraiths or banshees were at the sector at the given time so a single ghost was given the (suicide) mission.

He sighed in his frustration his mind was racing but he fell into his thoughts he realized that he had no escape if he wanted to save his family (Mother, Asha and sister, Alex) and started immediately started to regret what had happened to his father. He had once received the same kind of demands/threats for a same kind of mission. He didn't believe the threats that he had received from the Dominion and didn't accept the mission. What happened was a heavy price he and his family paid, to find their father missing and a message that said that he was arrested for working for an "anti-government organisation" only the ghost knew the real reason for what had happened but never dared to tell being afraid of the families reaction and the Dominions action if they found out.

"Ghost operative X01298Z come to my quarters ASAP" The commander was shouting in to his headset waking him from his transe and moment of silence.

"I have a real name too you know" He spat back.

"Operative Atticus East. DO. NOT. TEST. MY. PATIENCE." the officer fumed nearly deafening Atticus with his voice.

"Hmph on my way" he said to the officer.

"Fucker" he murmured not realizing that his mic was still on.

"What did yo-" the officer was saying when Atticus realized his mistake and threw the mic to the nearby wall in the hopes of it breaking... luckily for him it did.

Atticus was running from towards the nearest armor cursing himself and his foolish act. After a couple of short moments he arrived to large metallic reinforced door which was next to the main corridor that went trough the base to ease access any where. Atticus walked over to a panel were he entered his access code and performed a finger print scan and retinal scan. When he stepped in he saw the only person in the base that he cared about (Mainly because he got his gear from him) and sighed.

"Hey, Mathew" He said while stepping trough the empty are that the large door had left there and entered the makeshift armory that was more like a warehouse type of room.

He saw Mathew in his glass/office box thing which was next to the large main door, sitting next to his table and doing some paper work. At the same time he was drinking some coffee and trying not to spill it on he's papers. It took him a while to notice that someone had called him.

"Sup man how you doing" he replied happily a moment later.

"Well i'm going to be just blunt and honest with you this might be the last time you see me" he paused for a while "And it won't be because of redeployment but because of that sadistic bitch commander" Atticus said with a slight bit of sadness and anger in his voice.

"What happened man did you just piss of some too big" he said worriedly

"Nah man just a suicide mission also i'd love to chat but i don't wan't to get skinned by the commander so can you just give me a new mic quickly and i'll be on my way to see him" he said.

"Sure anything man anything" He answered back with a slight tone of sadness in his voice.

Mathew stood up from his comfy chair. He asked Atticus to sit down and left the room hurriedly. The make shift armory/warehouse made him feel like he was in a tin can buried underground and well it kinda was the reality too. Then the thought of his family came back but he slapped himself leaving a small red mark to his cheek and thought.

"I'm a man. I can do this at least to try to protect other people"

While Mathew wasn't around he decided to entertain himself. He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. It reminded him from an easy life that some people had been blessed with. They could eat what they wanted to wake up when they pleased and do what they wanted.

He started to look around in the office. It was a mostly empty metal box that had some pictures of of his family and his son on the wall. Next to the table which he was sitting next to was a small safe were he kept his his more important belongings. Next to the door was a cloth hanger were Mathew had left his brown leather jacket (which was pretty fancy) and his scarf. The only other thing was anymore another table that curved around the corner of the room with his coffee machine and some mugs being on top of it.

He eyed the mug which he had been drinking from. The mug was dark blue and it had a yellow emblem and below it was a text "Nylands brigad"

"A family tradition them" he thought to himself.

At that moment Mathew came back with something in his hands and said "I couldn't find the one that you exactly needed but this is still compatible with your current suit and gear and also it's a bit newer also the only one so just don't break it"

After emptying his mug he said "Thanks, also from the coffee"

"No problem anytime" he said to Atticus who stood up and patted Mathew on the back when he took the new mic from him and left the room and leaving him alone in his office thinking what just had happened.

- 5 minutes later-

After hurriedly replacing his gear he rushed to the officers room knowing full well that he might not have much to live no matter if he took the mission or not, or then he'd have even less time if the officer was going to kill him for calling him fucker. Atticus doubted that that would happen because he knew he had been born with a silver tongue and it had saved him more than he could remember.

"I might have to persuade him a bit" he thought when he knocked at he officers door.

It was way too large and fancy like all the other luxuries officers had but know one dared to question the officers and their resource use. A moment later the door opened and William stood next to the opened door.

"Come in" he said coldly to Atticus who hesitantly stepped in and followed him and took a seat after he told him.

Not many liked William because of his ruthlessness and lack of human feel towards anything. He was also a man who loved wasting the bases resources and money on useless things like a huge painting of of him self because he needed an ego boost or something also a king sized bed... where did he need that for? He also had luxuries like a huge TV and a holoprojector thingy that only existed in the command room and canteen the reason for having them, well mostly an extension of power more than anything else.

Both of them sat down next to a large table with many different papers and other office things that he'd need. Atticus looked at to a nearby wall and saw there some old marine armor (which looked like it had gone trough hell) next to them were a large collection of medals on a table. He also eyed some pictures in one of them the officer was in picture with a general on another he was standing on top of a dead ultralisk.

"So that's how he became an officer" he thought.

"Just heard you needed some new gear" the officer said breaking his deep thoughts with a questioning tone.

"Already got it" Atticus responded being happy that he didn't know what he had said earlier.

"We don't have much time before we believe that rest of the zerg are returning to the leviathan, so will you accept your mission" He asked with a commanding tone looking him strait to Atticuses eyes making him shiver.

Atticus looked at the floor and then back at the officer "I'm ready" Atticus said nervously.

"Good, you'll have 20 minutes to prepare. Meet me at the starport at 1700 hours. Any questions" The officer said with a smirk

"What no training, no nothing so little time" this is too fishy he though.

He would have wanted at least a week to know the hostile ship and the environment, to get intel and learn the targets powers but there wasn't much to learn about the queen of blades so it kinda helped him well at least knowing that he had one shot, one mistake at any point in the mission meant failure, death of him and his family. He thought that he had time barely to take his rifle and check equipment before having to leave.

"No, sir" Atticus said hastily walking out of the officers room.

"Good prepare your self soldier and make the dominion proud" Hearing those words made Atticus shiver again and wonder why he received such commands/missions especially when he wasn't the best of the best he knew that he was very capable and better than most (He was PI 9 which was still very high but not at the level of Nova or Kerrigan and a few other ghosts)

He had been taken to the ghost academy at the age of 12 and he was noticed to very powerful and he happened to have some very interesting capabilities that others didn't poses like the capability to summon psi blades with out the aid of terran technologies just like a dark templar or zealot.

This made him one of the, if not the most lethal terran hand to hand fighter and back at the academy many had found out about his skills the hard way and soon not even the instructors wanted to challenge him in combat hand to hand.

This was one of the reasons that he had been so interesting to the scientists. But even after multiple amount of memory wipes had always had an ability to hide a small portion of his memories dearest to him soon after even that was turned against him when the dominion learned about his skill. He hated the scientists for what they had done to him but Atticus was also always respected by other students because of his powers but also because he was humble and trustworthy. They often told him things that he had forgotten and as a payback he tried to teach them some psi control powers and some lucky ones had learned from him.

This made it so that he became the person was know to liable and who could be trusted if he had promised something or if he was in debt he paid it back no matter what it was. It had shaped Atticus to become a person did many things (or at least wanted) with honor and often tried to give mercy in combat or at least finish his opponents quickly and painlessly unlike many other ghosts.

On one occasion he had let a HVT go when he had been in front of Atticus on his knees begging for mercy for him and his family and that very moment made him think "Why should i take honor executing someone who opposes the Dominions views" (He sent anti-dominion news reports ect.) He let the man go but made him promise to just disappear and he did.

Atticus had become conflicted with the idea of the Dominion being a power for good and totaliterian dictatorship (which it was) but what made not think about what he and the other ghosts did and make him not go MIA on a mission was the fright of his families fate.

Another of his abilities was a psi shield (A bit different than what Tosh has). He could turn his blade in to a shield which he could curve in front of him into many different shapes to shield him self from harmful attacks and objects. The only problem was that he could maintain in for only a short moment.

The shield had saved him often against foolish zerglings that had tried to jump on him only to have achieved to melt them selves.

- Moments after-

Atticus was walking down another depressing hallway and he was deep in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to he's facial expression and neither did he look in front of him self and happened to stumble on something that was on the floor and accidently tackled a medic.

A very short moment later he realized his mistake and offered his hand to the woman he tackled and apologized but the medic did was just giggled while he lifted her up after that she just looked at his face and asked "Something bothering you"

"Well me most likely dying today in a suicide mission i was forced into is kinda bothering me" Atticus said with a slight bit of sadness

"What, no they can't force you can they" she said shocked

"Well they can because i have some family left, i'd love to chat for while but i have to go i have only 15 minutes before i leave" he said coldly to her.

She wanted to say something to him but she couldn't muster up the strength or the correct words to say anything correct or easing for him. Not knowing what to say she hugged him, not really knowing why she had done so (He was a ghost and everyone at the base knew that) but she had thought that she had to do something.

Not knowing what to do he just tried to enjoy the moment of another person caring about him or at least pretending to care about him and his fate.

"Just another mission i'll be fine" he tried to convince himself.

"Can you just make sure my family is fine they live in Korhal? Just ask for Asha East she owns Korhal mining, people know her just ask her to leave town for a while my sister. Could you do that" He asked her starting to tear tear up.

"Of course if it'll help you" She said to him trying to sound convincing.

"thank you miss-"

"Samantha" she quickly interrupted him

"Thanks Samantha, i'm Atticus" he said with a smile and hugged her for the last time.

"But when i'll soon probably die so it won't matter" he said breaking away from her and turning away continuing walking towards the armory that was anymore around only a couple of corners and lightly dimmed tunnels away.

"What happened to me" he thought

"I'm supposed to the best that the Dominion has here and i'm just a wreck. If Willimiam a marine could defeat ultralisk alone i can do same i'm supposed to be better than him... AND I AM" Atticus mustered in his mind

-some minutes later-

After reaching the large reinforced armory door Atticus entered his access code and did the scans. He stepped in to see no one around. Atticus sighed. He walked to his a locker that was in the corner next to a large row of lockers for marines and other personel. He was about to grab his C-20A rifle which was mainly a CQB weapon but then he thought "Well if i'm gonna get one shot better to make it count"

He was about to pick up his older C-10 25mm rifle but then he noticed a small note that Mathew had left inside his locker and it also had a small box under it.

"Just found these old and rare armor piercing incendiary rounds for your C-10. They should cook your opponents real nicely armored or not and their custom made too so make you shots count and good luck" Mathews letter said.

Atticus smirked and whispered a thank you. He started to put on his Hostile environment suit. After he had put on his way too hard to put on suit he grabbed his C-10 rifle, some ammo and grenades and also Mathews gift rounds that were enough to fill 2 of his magazines.

He walked to Mathews office room and opened the door. No sign of him was to be seen other than his pictures at the walls. He saw the coffee mug he had earlier drank from and saw that there was still some coffee left at the machine and thought "Why not"

After drinking his cup of coffee he decided to write a note to Mathew "Thank you for the rounds man and the last cup of coffee i just drank and for everything. I didn't ever show much towards you but you were the only one i could trust with anything but oh well i'll see you at least in hell but hopefully a bit earlier than that. Also if i won't return give this letter to Samantha she's a medic"

After writing the note and the letter Atticus slapped him self to keep his attention. He put his gloves on and mask on and checked that his cloak and different optics worked.

One of the things he did enjoy as a ghost was walking trough hallways and barracks filled with marines and other people and just have a path get carved in front of him as people from fright and respect got out of his way. This made him just feel like a real badass... but this time also a word about his mission had gotten out so everyone wanted to see him/his reaction.

-While walking to the starport-

Atticus sometimes turned his head towards groups that were talking about him on his way to the starport and when they saw a ghost stop and look at them with full combat gear all of them shut up. But this time Atticus walked up to a group of marines who had their mouths opened in terror as they thought that a ghost would tear them apart but Atticus wanted to humor him self so he took the closest marines C-150 pistol using his telekinesis and aimed it towards the marine (The weapon had safety off and had a bullet in the chamber) and said "Hopefully you listened well when you were trained and know what to do with weapons when out of a combat zone" he said and pulled the trigger.

Atticus immediately activated his psi shield from his wrist making instantly a curved shield in front of the guns barrel disintegrating the bullet in mid air and having a small molten portion of the bullet hit the marines power armor and have it splat the ground in front of him.

He still was hearing people gasp and saw pure fright and horror in the marines face.

"It's your lucky day" Atticus said with a smirk and put the weapon in his holster (His pistol had a damaged slide and the base had no spares so he didn't have a secondary weapon, well until now of course) and also at the same time he heard a many sighs of relief from people.

Seeing Samantha nearby he said to her "Could make sure he didn't piss him self dear"

"Sure" She said to him happily,but was surprised when he quickly took of his mask and gave a kiss to her cheek. This of course make her blush.

"Thanks" Atticus whispered to her

"What are you looking at people get back to work" he shouted while putting his mask on because everyone had been looking at him.

"A ghost can have feelings too" whispered a confused marine to someone else. Hearing this made Samantha blush even brighter and made Atticus leap and push his psi blade to the mans throat.

"Ok ok you don't you don't" The marine shouted clearly panicked.

"And who said that i don't" he said with a smirk and quickly leaping of him.

Atticus left a blushing medic and a unit of marines in awe as left them wondering what had just happened.

- End note -

So there was the first chapter. Please give me ideas and stuff and if they fit with what i've planned (Accurately said it includes a bit about what happens during the mission and couple of things that i won't tell because spoilers... duh) i can use them and i haven't really planned much just maybe 1 or 2 chapters and then i'm gonna need ideas. Also if something doesn't fit with the SC lore please tell me because i'm not an expert at it but things like Atticuses powers - psi blade and shield i thought that were just cool and still kinda could fit the lore so i just put them there but also he does have the normal high PI ghost ability set like telekinesis ect. Also i might add 1 or 2 abilities if i come up with them or if get ideas from you people but i'll use them only if they make sense and aren't op. And also should there be a love interest for Atticus? Also it doesn't have to be Samantha... but i'm not sure who it'll exactly be or how it'll work (Also i had no intent of putting her to the story originally... but i have plans for her... just saying). Also i like put some humor from time to time like at the end of this chapter so is was it good? Or should i have more or less of it, please tell me. Also critic, ideas, questions, lore, anything just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Lord Arthas is Still Alive (Great name btw) for his positive feedback and as a (kind of) respond to him i might do flashback or a chapter of Atticuses training time in the confederacy ghost program but i'm not sure yet. Also i got a bit of energy even tough i have a test/exam week at my school right now so every day i'll have a test so i (should) study for them so i'm not sure about the release of the next chapter. But yeah try to enjoy the new chapter and hopefully it won't make your eyes catch on fire or give you brain damage or something.**

**-At the starport- **

"Excellent, just in time" Said the officer.

"You know professionals have standards" Said Atticus coldly.

"Well it seems that you have you gear but these clowns have't been able to fix the medivac rudder yet so you'll have to wait for a while for now" He said to Atticus.

"Sir, just a couple of minutes and it should be working" A mechanic said quickly.

"SHOULD? IT WILL WORK" The officer shouted back.

"Y-yes sir" He answered shuddering back.

"Good and if it isn't fixed in-" He was interrupt by an on coming call "Hmph put it on hold, i'll answer it at my personal quarters... and NEVER interrupt me again" He told his assistant who only could nod as a respond.

"And if the ghost hasn't left by the time i'll be here after the call i'll skin you mechanics. I'll also brief you when you are nearing the space station" He continued.

All that the mechanics could were able to do was gulp and try to work faster while Atticus just snickered. What originally had been an easy job (Un jamming the rudder) was now mostly a survival battle especially because they didn't have the correct tools and the medivacs that they had were an older production model, which was just a bit tougher to work with than a newer model but it didn't have the fancy boost but otherwise it was the same vehicle.

"Heh no need to hurry" Atticus said with a smile on his face.

He started to look around because of the lack of activities or marines to humor him self with. There was only a single landing pad and it was at the moment taken by the medivac he was supposed to fly out with. The building was surprisingly small thinking that ships were supposed to land there and also be stored there but then again the base wasn't large and only had a couple of it's own medivacs and some older transports because of their high cost.

Atticus saw a small unit of marines enter from another door connected to some other barracks at the base. He immediately saw a marine pointing towards and seeing that made him remember that word about things got quickly around tightly packet barracks filled with marines. He saw them come a bit closer but keep larger than normal distance from him while trying to get to the only other medivac, but he had expected such a thing happening even though he had only given the marine some nightmares and a burn mark earlier.

Next to his medivac were some boxes which had some supplies and to his surprise some widow mines too but he didn't think that they were used at his up coming mission, but it still made him wonder why they were there.

Atticus saw one of the mechanics run it to a small storage room near the larger entrance that the unit of marines had come through. A minute later he came back while pushing a large box, most likely full of tools.

He soon heard some chears from the couple of mechanics who were jumping of the medivac and shaking each others hand "Would William really have had them killed" Atticus Though to him self.

Atticus could feel the relief in the group of marines who new that Atticus might never come back. He would have wanted to say or do something but held back and kept looking to the starports roofdoor thing that just had started to open. Atticus figured that it meant that his mission was aproved again and he was correct.

"Sir, if you need any supplies we have some at those crates after that could you please then enter the medivac and start your mission" said a man who had just come out of the command room.

Atticus looked at him for a couple of seconds scanning his face and stance, he was clearly uncomfortable but kept it to him self pretty well. Atticus was nearly impressed that he could just stand there while a ghost was silently looking back at him. He gave the man a nod and started to walk towards the crates while the man responded. "I'll also be the person to brief you on the way to the station because the commander has some urgent work"

"Hey someone who doesn't hate or isn't afraid of me" Atticus thought but the also said "Boy, what's you name"

"Jake" He said with some hesitation.

"Jake then... also when you're briefing me" He paused to pick up a couple of C150 mags for the pistol he had politely (not) taken "And don't try to make my mission seem any prettier than it is, just tell me everything i know my chances" Atticus continued as he stepped inside the medivac.

He could only hear a sigh and "Yes sir" from Jake as he started walking towards the command room leaving Atticus only to wait his pilot to take him to the station.

"Well at least i don't have to listen to that shit head Williams voice ever again" he thought with a smile creeping to his face.

**-A couple of moments later-**

The medivac pilot came hurriedly to the medivac and sat her seat. "Hey who're you i wasn't briefed, i was just told that i'd have to take you to a station, i'm Kelly" she said with curiosity.

"Well i think you know who i am don't you" Atticus said coolly.

Cold sweat came to her back when she heard him say that and yes she knew who he was and had also heard what had happened just earlier. Atticus wasn't a very good telepath (They can read other peoples thoughts and feelings ect.) but he could feel her feelings and knew that she wanted to ask something from him.

"Just ask what you want, you're just being obvious and also i won't do anything to you" He said to her.

She sighed and said "Can you really have feelings towards her cus' your a ghost and all you know"

"Really the best that she could come up with" he thought "Well i don't know, neither do i know why i did gave her a kiss" He said.

"Oh so you have feelings" she said suggestively.

"You want me to reconsider my first statement" he said to her trying to sound cold.

"Sure you would" She said calling his bluff.

"Well i'm still gonna go with, i don't know" He said quickly to her.

"You know she's still bright as a tomato. Also it'a extremely rare for a medic and a ghost to be together" She said with confidence.

"Well we aren't. She only helped me earlier and-"

"Yeah that's what they always say" she interrupted him

But then she was interrupted "Angel 2 you are clear to take off. Climb to altitude of 200. You'll be accompanied by the 5th aircav. viking unit then start heading towards waypoint alpha in vedge formation" Jake said from the aircontrol.

Atticus sighed but was happy as she stopped cooking him with questions and had to start paying attention else where. He thought "Do i have feelings towards her... i don't really know do i" he snickered.

"Take off" he heard her say waking him again to the real world.

"Ahh at least i've got some time to relax" He thought to him self.

"Hey sir, I'm gonna brief you now" Jake said making Atticus grumble as he's plan was ruined.

"Just call me Atticus, no need for ass kissing" He answered back.

"Okay sir. Uhm i mean Atticus. Uh when you land on the station omega 3 you should have a banshee that's prepared with some special thrusters waiting for you at landing pad 2. You'll fly under the call sign "Kalitka 1" oh and also set you radio frequency on 127.500. We specially prepared it for this mission for faster transmissions. When you start to close on the leviathan you'll lure some zerg out and try to fake a mechanical failure, then put autopilot on and eject and enter the leviathan trough the area were the flyers came out while the banshee gets out. You'll also get a special suit to put on when your at the station it'll allow you to have oxygen and stay cloaked, also it'll give you some movement in space during the time your getting closer to the leviathan without the banshee. As for exiting the leviathan you go to a zerg landing pod and launch it with a electrical pulse from your suit. Rest is up to you, and we also don't have info about the where she'll be or the layout of the leviathan" Jake said nervously.

"AND HOW IS THAT EVEN A PLAN" Atticus raged to the radio. "It's all just assumptions that the zerg will do what we want" he continued fuming.

"Well you told me just to tell me the crude facts" Jake defended.

"That's still shady as fuck tough and seems that they want me killed rather than the queen of blades killed" Atticus said with frustration. "Ugh well i don't really have a choice now do i... and i'm lucky to even get inside and is that suit even tested" He asked.

"Weeeeeeeellll... it's kinda still in tes-"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK, WHO PLANNED THIS" Atticus fumed.

"Uhm it was Willi- um uh i mean our commander" Jake said cautiously.

"i'll rip him to pieces. And please tell my regards to him" He said filled with rage.

Atticus was ready kill to William. He hadn't even really planed the mission but it seemed that he had rather just watched die hard 413 and thought that the plan and actions were realistic and could be used as a spec ops plan. That man was anymore only a joke in Atticuses mind, a sick, sadistic and twisted one too.

Atticus didn't hear a respond so he figured that he'd be alone at least until the station. He started looking around the fairly small ship. It was allot smaller than a drop ship it was based on but it was faster too so it did work. Inside the white bay he saw some drugs and surgery tools but figured that they were rarely used because the medivac did have a laser scapel what usually did most of the healing even though it was at times used as an operating room. At the other side of the bay he also saw some stimpacks.

"For those who don't have the balls to just to stand and fight" He thought and snickered.

"Hold on" She paused.

"Hmph hopefully well get a different conversation this time" Arricus hoped.

"Were gonna go trough some rough areas soon and also i'm going to increase the trust so we'll get to omega station one day" She said smilingly. (Well he didn't know about it)

**-15 minutes later. Nearing station: Omega 3- **

"This is Angel 2. Requesting landing. How copy." He heard her saying to the aircontrol.

"Copy that. Your clear to land at landing pad 4. Approach using lane 3" Answered the aircontrol.

"Copy that. Angle out" She said

"We're gonna be down just in a couple of minutes" She said to him not wanting to piss him off remembering hes last conversation with Jake

"Ok, are you gonna stay here or something because i'm gonna still need an evac when i'm coming out of the leviathan" He asked.

"Sorry love boy, i'm gonna make a couple more runs and pick up some infantry from the ground and bring them here. I just got a message that the dominion might try to do a small boarding party. Apparently if you'll be alive long enough" She told him.

"But it'll just be a suicide mission for them" Atticus said to her confused.

"Well i heard that they're some inexperienced convicts anyway so it won't be much of a loss to anyone" She told him calmly. "Apparently they'll be going there with some ships that are being tested so but no one knows anything else.

"Well at least that'll help, better than nothing i guess" He said.

"Good to hear that your on better mood" She said.

"Well yeah until i die" He grumbled back.

"Well, get ready for landing and also hold on" She told him as she started heavy turning to approach lane 3

-2 minutes later-

Atticus stepped out of the medivac but then remembered and walked back to the pilot door and said to her. "Tell Samatha to contact me soon as she can at 127.500 frequency... please" He asked her sincerely.

Even though she liked to tease people (And had the balls to do it with a ghost) she noticed the sincerity in his voice and stance and just responded "sure" Atticuse just nodded to and started to walk back towards the command room. He soon saw her medivac disappear as the landing bay door closed.

As he walked trough another door 2 marines came up to him with their weapons at their hands and told him that they would escort him to the command room. Atticus sighed and being uncomfortable having 2 unknown armed marines next to him so he pick up his c-10 from his back and carry it in his hands. This of course made the marines give him some distance that he wanted.

"Did you really scare the piss from that one marine at the base" One of the marines asked with curiosity in his voice.

Not being in the mood for talking he simply replied. "Oh so you want a psi blade trough your suit and to your throat too"

This made the marine shiver and cautious reply "N-no sir" Well because no even wanted a psi blade at their throat. Every one had seen what a zealot could the lucky ones had seen a dark templar and lived to tell about one, so naturally no one wanted to have an "accident" with a ghost.

After a short but quiet walk they arrived at the command room door. As Atticus stepped trough the door he noticed that the two marines turned around and started to guard the hallway but also at the same time he could feel the relief at the other marine as he only needed to stand at the other side of the door.

Inside he saw another 2 men but they seemed to officers from their outfit which was rare sight on a space station with no real marine or troop deployment. The other one stood up from his chair and walked for a handshake to which Atticus responded with a shake as he put his C-10 back at his back but kept his mask on.

"My name is Athan but call me what you want" He said to Atticus who just nodded back at him.

"So you might have heard that you might get some marine back up, but this'll happen if you manage to get to the center of the leviathan and stay alive there. This'll be a sacrificial team who are allowed to retreat only when the distraction is done, they'll buy you a minute or 2 so be quick" Athan said.

"Also your banshee is ready for take off, when you have fitted you suit. It's also improved suit so you'll be able take of the small reactor and place it on you back when you land in the leviathan making your mission a bit easier. But now if would please put on the suit, it's in that room" he said pointing to a door next to the large screen which was in front of the table they were standing next to"

All Atticus did was nod and walk to the room. When he saw the suit he suprised. It was almost like and inflatable marine power armor but also it didn't look uncomfortable which was new when compared to his ghost suit. The small room didn't really have anything there to his surprise well other than just a garment rack and some paintings about marines. The suit it self was gray and also contained some air canisters but he also had to carry a couple at his back. In all honesty the suit looked kinda stupid but it was space worthy and it could cloak neither did Aticcus have an alternative so he just came out of the room after he had put it on. Also he had to place a special tube going from his mask to an air canister at his back just in case .

Atticus was very surprised as the nearly shoved him to the banshee and told him to start his mission. The Banshee had no weapon loadout but it had been fitted with extra boosters so he had longer range and more speed but also enough energy to get close to the leviathan with out geting spotted. He was ready, even though it was an impossible mission.

"God speed" Were Athans last words for him.

-Some minutes later-

"This Kalitka. Requesting take of clearance" Atticus said.

"Take of permission granted. Head to warp zone 1 and head towards bearing 200. Rest of the number are already in the warp computer. He heard someone say from the command room trough his radio.

"Roger that" He responded as he switched his radio from ground frequency to space and also setting it to 127.500.

"Hmm the warp should take 17 minutes. If i'm allive for 25 they'll probably send the marines in. But i won't really trust them with that either" He thought until he saw the 2 medivacs and some of the "new" ships but to Atticus they looked like beeffed up APOD transports (They had been decommissioned for a while already)

"Well better to head out before they get suspicious" he thought to him self as he started to align towards the leviathans location.

He let the autopilot do a more careful alignment towards his target. All he could hope was for Samatha to be quick enough to make him know that at least have his family alive.

With those thoughts he heard the autopilot say "Warp in 5,4,3,2,1... warp"

**-16 minutes and 43 seconds later- **

"Man i hate that" Atticus said to himself.

"Atticus..." He heard Samantha say

"Why do you have that low power singal" He questioned her thinking that she would have been at the base.

"I'm on some station with some marines. It's just some training" She replied unsurely.

"Ok. I only have a while Samantha tell me... please" he begged.

"Sigh. Your mother and sister were sent to... new folsam... 2 years ago. I'm sorry Atticus." She muttered sounding upset.

"Your closer to the leviahan than we thought that you'd be and they have detected you because of the heat from the backup thrusters. EJECT NOW" He heard Athan shout.

"Asha... Alex..." Atticus muttered.

"Atticus eject" Athan was shouting

"Dammit" He said

Atticus could only mutter to him self until Athan manually jettisoned him from the banshee and activated his suits cloak.

His mind was empty and he was drifting trough space with tears in his eyes.

"I'm... i'm sorry. I couldn't protect you" He muttered as corruptors flew inches away nearly ripping his suit, blowing up his banshee and leaving him unconscious drifting trough space and towards the leviathan...

**-End note-**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'll try to make next one a bit more alive and also a bit longer but i hope that this'll be enough for now and yeah it's a bit of a cliffhanger (At least i hope so). Also i've been listening quite allot of terran sound tracks from SC 1 and SC 2 and they are just so good and they kinda fit the theme too i guess, also the ones that are guitar only are really nice too. Hopefully you had at least some feeling in the end of this chapter though, but i'm not that good at writing though but hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes and thoughts about stuff and Stacrcraft that don't have much do with my story(You can skip if you don't care): So i took some time of because i had just 5 tests in school so had something to do there but also i got Starcraft 2: WoL and HotS. I got them kinda because i'm writing this but also because i had been interested from them for a while already. I kinda blitzed trough them in 3 days but they also kinda restored my memory in what exactly had happened because i had only seen LP's this far from all the games (SC 1 and BW too). Some thoughts about them, well Kerrigan was a cold bitch in Wol and gave me the chils and she still was a bit of a bitch in HotS but less in the end, but the end cut scene where she just flew away made me react "really blizzard... really". The game in my opinion had just a lack of characters that i was interested but If WoL Characters aren't counted only Stukov and Abather (kinda) were interesting and Duran was interesting too but not enough of him was there, same with Raynor and Horner. But i won't tell more because i have to write and other stuff but don't kill me because of what i just said they're my opinions. Also i'm trying to make this chapter a bit longer too so i'll have to see how that goes. (15h later. Yeah i did make it kinda long.)**  
><strong>Also just saying i'm kinda planing this a bit more now but i'm just having trouble with now actually knowing how the actual game story goes that how i will incorporate some of the characters and plot points so feel free to suggest something, because i'm not sure if i'll put someone like Nova (or some events) in this story because she had no real role in HotS execpte in the start. (Also as a response to Arthases feedback i did in fact choose Nova instead of Tosh in my play trough of the game and also in this story Raynor did choose to help Nova but this also means that there might be something that i can write about saving Atticuses family later on but i haven't decided if they're alive *cough* ideas *cough*) But please enjoy the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Just to make somethings clear about who does what: William is the commander of main the ground base Zulu 1 on the planet and the space stations omega 2 and 3. Athan is second in command but his job usually is to take care of station omega 3 and missions regarding it, and other important people who are working in the station are Justin and the corpolar Che also know as "Cee") Also google "starcraft leviathan" you can see what the leviathan actually looks like if you don't already know because it's a bit hard to describe.<strong>

**-Omega 3 command room-**

"Dammit respond Atticus respond." Athan shouted to the radio but he received no response from Atticus.

"Try some other frequency. He has to respond. Justin check the emergency frequencies because the suit might use them if he is unconscious" he continued.

"Yes sir, scanning all automated emergency frequencies now" Came a rapid response from Justin. It was one of his first real mission and it was already turning into a cluster fuck.

**-2 minutes later-**

"Sir, we are receiving some of the agents suits readings... he seems to have a steady pulse and his breathing is steady but we'll have to wait for a while for some new data because his suit just started to transmit" Justin said from behind a computer monitor near Athan.

Athan was glad that the mission could at least continue fairly normally because Atticus wasn't at least dead. He finally sat down at his seat and continued to watch large monitor where Atticuses suits readings were.

"Well at least he's not dead, or infested. Thank god for that" Athan muttered to himself not really being sure what to think about the situation. But something that was a hard decision to him was should he send in the troops he had promised to give to Atticus. Athan looked at the large monitor where he was hoping to see something more than just that. Athan had heard reports of the huge size of the leviathan and he also knew that it was a class 10 -zerg flyer but he didn't believe half of the things said about it because they were just ridiculous.

Omega 3 command room was not very large nor was it advanced but had to do, well it always had to no matter what the mission was... like the current one they had at hand. Athan had only 2 men and stations for both of them to keep the station running and protected AND keep the mission running so the current situation was just bad. Both of them were trying to wake Atticuses suit and it's sensors and check if he was alright but they also had to keep an eye out for any kind of intrusions to the station.

"Sir, i might be getting his suits camera online, but i'm not sure if it's a good idea" Said Cee from behind one of the monitors.

"I want to see what the situation is" Athan responded almost instantly "He might need those extra forces there and i have to see what the situation is" he continued.

"But sir, i'm also now reading that his suit is still damaged from the explosion and has little energy left, so using the the camera and sending the signal could cost him too much energy to upkeep the suits cloak so doing that might de cloak him" Said the officer back with a concerned tone.

Athan was now thinking again. He pondered that should he take the risk, but was it worth trying to risk his survival for a sitrep? The risk was large if the readings from Atticuses suit were correct but at the same time he could see if the zerg have lots of flyers to intercept the reinforcements. "Just a couple of seconds. That should tell us the situation and it shouldn't kill him either" Were his thoughts.

"Activate the camera. I want to see what's going on just so we can get the idea what he's facing" Athan responded sternly to him.

Cee sighed and said "It's done. Routing camera footage to the main screen now"

Atticuses camera saw almost nothing, only darkness and some distant stars but nothing was visible from the zerg. Athan started to sweat and so did all the other people in the room. All that they could see was some debris from the banshee but nothing else.

"Can you turn him around with his suits vector thrusters and make the camera point the other way? The leviathan has to be at the other side because it can't just dissapear like that" Athan said nervously.

"Yes sir" Came a rapid response from both of the men.

Cee started to turn Atticuses body using a couple of thrusters in his suit and just as feared he was unconscious as he didn't respond. As suit started to turn slowly and Athan heard someone say something about seconds being left but he was too concentrated to the large monitor in front of him to hear anything. A super sized vessel came slowly to the camera and to every ones shock i just kept taking more and more space from the monitor screen until it completely filled it. No one could utter a word until the screen went black and said "connection lost".

"What just happened" Athan said coming back to reality again but the camera footage what he had seen was still left in his head.

"His suit ran out of energy and he's on emergency reserves unless they're damaged too and if they are he's probably fucked. But if they aren't damaged, his cloak might remain for a minute and his life support should stay on but it'll take more than a couple of minutes for him to reach the leviathan" Came a fast and surprisingly calm answer from Cee.

"But sir, we have no knowledge about he extra reactor. If it's on he should be alright, but it may be leaking too" Came a concerned reply this time from Justin.

"Fuck" was all that Athan could mutter.

"So they weren't exactly kidding with calling that ship larger than a protoss mothership or moon sized. Could we even take on such a thing or how could the zerg even make such a monstrosity" Asked Cee.

"Well Raynor apparently took on one out in the battle of Char but it was a hell of a battle apparently and most of his men died in the engagement with one of them so we should not go too close to it." Athan responded to him.

"Heh probably the only good thing that that rebel scum has ever done" He continued with a grin at his face as he stood up.

"Hah, that probably true" Said Justin.

"But what about Atticuses reinforcements sir? Should we send them too or will we hold them here" Cee interputed both of the other men bringing them back to reality.

Athan felt bad. Not only had he sent Atticus into the mission but also had an older computer calculate the leviathans locations instead of the banshees (The base was poor because William was the commander and this meant that spare parts weren't high on his "have to get list") and it made him jump too far. He sighed and looked at his feet that kept him standing in the cold station floor. He noticed everyone at the room looking at him after he rose his head up and said "If you detect any life signs or signals from him we'll send in some of our troops. Justin get the APOD dropship crews and soldiers ready for launch in case we hear anything. Also get some boosters strapped on to them too. This'll probably be just a smash and grab mission" after those words he left the room.

The men looked at each other for some seconds a bit confused what to do until Justin said "Ok i'm right now in command until Athan comes back or gives us some new orders. Corpolar just keep trying to find Atticus and i'll inform the ground crew and troops about the potential mission"

"yes sir" came a response from Cee.

**-Some minutes later near the leviathan-**

Atticus was starting to wake up. He had been slowly floating and spinning towards the leviathan. He was confused because could not see. He was still a bit banged up from the explosion but his memory was starting to return to him.

"Ugh what happened" Atticus thought to himself. He saw nothing but darkness around him. Some seconds went by and before he could think more or try to move a faint light popped up at his extra space suit. It was a small projector type screen which was now red and it showed his suits condition. Atticus looked a bit to his lower right corner of his suits helmet where the screen was projected. It told about situation of his suit and which wasn't very good. His suit had energy reserves left but he could not cloak or send any hails to the station anymore so his hope of survival was left to him self and luck instead of Athan and rest of the crew.

He sighed and then noticed that his rifle was not with him anymore. "So this now too? I don't even know if i can take her out anymore with out it. Where even is the damn leviathan " he thought to himself.

He tried using his vector thrusters to turn himself around but then he heard the suits adjutant say "Vector fuel critically low. Are you sure to proceed"  
>He sighed and thought that it would be better to try and turn without the the thrusters or just do nothing because he already was spinning a bit. It was slow but he didn't want to risk using the rest of his vector air in case of an emergency.<p>

The screen started blinking red again and he heard the suits special adjutant say "Energy level critical. Reactor 1 overheat imminent, shutdown recomended. Asking premission to activate damaged reactor 2"

"*sigh* Activate reactor" Atticus said.

"Caution. Reactor 2 activation might leak lethal radiation or gases into oxygen reserve. Will you proceed" The adjutant continued with her robotic voice.

"Proceed. Start reactor 2" He said with a nervous tone.

"Caution is advised. Reactor 2 start imminent... Reactor 2 in operational condition. Requesting reactor 1 shutdown to avoid overheat and critical meltdown. Affirm shutdown action" The adjutant continued.

"Affirming reactor 1 shutdown" Atticus said with a relieved tone. "Adjutant, re-activate cloak" He continued.

"Energy level stabilized. Cloak re-activation un-adviced. Can use only in emergency situation with current energy levels. Will you affirm cloaking action" She continued.

"Cloaking affirmation canceled. Continue with current mode until reactor 1 has cooled down and then re-activate it" He said.

"Reactor 1 safe re-activation action estimated approximately in 15 minutes" Said the adjutant.

As minutes went slowly by his thoughts started to drift again to the coming battle.

"How will i take her out or can i even do it. Can i really beat her with my psi abilities and hand to hand combat, ugh not a chance. Should i even try? I'm probably dead anyway... like my family" he said to himself getting a tear to his eye. Vengeance then eh" He thought with a smirk.

After a while of not much happening around him or in his thoughts he finally could move his head so that he could see the leviathan and all he could do was look at it. He too knew that it was a class 10-zerg "moon sized" flyer but it being at least 10 times bigger than a behemoth class-battlecruiser. Atticus never had seen one with his own eyes but now when he did he didn't really know what to think from it other than it was huge and extremely impressive.

"And how will i exactly get in. Seems that none of the flyers are here here anymore so seems like i might have to improvise a bit more than i'd like to" he said to himself with a frustrated tone.

"And i then thought that the Dominion had any kind of regard to life or good mission planing" He said aloud with a smirk.  
>Looking a bit more closely at the leviathan Atticus saw some holesdoors at it's side carapace which most likely were meant for some mutalisk or some other zerg creatures to fly out from. Only being a couple of hundred meters away from the leviathan one of them had to bee his entrance point because he didn't have much choice on where he wanted to enter and he was floating towards the vessel and he couldn't really control his movement.

"Hmph maybe i should try to call for those reinforcements to come and pick me up, or then i could try to steal their ship and go rogue and deliver a little gift to William" He thought with his smirk growing.

Atticus looked at his extra suits screen that was now blinking but this time it was blue instead of red and also it seemed that the extra mobius reactor was working more efficiently than the suits own reactor so he had a bit more juice left in the suit. With that extra energy Atticus decided to try and contact omega 3 and request the extra troops.

"Why not then" he thought.

Atticus switched his suit to transmit his message in 2 emergency channels and also in the special mission frequency because he wanted to be sure that they heard the message he would send. He wasn't even sure what he would even do when he would get to the leviathan. Just the side of the vessel was just huge and from the underbelly he could also see 2 tenticles that were it's primary weapons against large targets but when Atticus looked at the front underside of the leviathan he saw that it was full of them. Also next to the huge head of the leviathan it had 2 huge claws there, just like an ultralisk would, but he had no clue where it used them for. Atticus could only anymore see the dark purple side carapace and some of the thicker grey carapace higher at the leviathans side as he now was very close to the leviathan.

"This is ghost operative X01298Z. I'm station omega 3 can you hear me? i'm closing fast towards the leviathan with a damaged suit and i'm requesting the diversion team to come and support me, does anyone copy over"

**-Same time at omega 3-**

"Justin i'm getting a signal... it's Atticus" Cee paused for a while being relived "We hear you agent, loud and clear. We're able to send you 2 APOD dropships to pick you up ETA 20 minutes but you have to take out the queen of blades. How copy" He continued.

"Roger that. I'm most likely going to make contact with the vessel in 1-2 minutes. But send back up ASAP because i also lost my rifle so i can't defeat all the zerg in the ship either"

"Roger that. Sending 2 APODs to jump locations now" Cee said to Atticus while he signaled for Justin to send the APODs who nodded and went to another channel to instruct them.

"Also leave your camera on because we would like to know the layout of the leviathan and other info about it, how copy" He soon continued.  
>Atticus sighed and responded "Copy that. I'll start the camera when i'm in the leviathan because i want to conserve energy right now. I'll go on radio silence until that though. Over"<p>

"Copy that agent. Commencing with radio silence" Cee said.  
>Soon after that comment the radio and comms went silent and not a trace was left from the short conversation.<p>

"I'm gonna call the commander here a give him a short brief. He'll probably want to know about this" Justin said to Cee.

"Yes i actually do" said Athan, who quickly marched trough the door and sat onto his seat with a serious face and a cup of coffee in one of his hands.

"Well he's about to touch down with the vessel. Also he asked for the the APODs which we just sent for him but he also declared that he'd be in radio silence until he enters

the ship. But when he does we should get camera feed too" Cee said to Athan.

"Good work corpolar" Athan said back. "Continue to watch the situation. This is a critical part of the mission men and it cannot fail" He said like he actually believed like he could do something.

"Yes sir" Justin and Cee said at the same time as they continued to look at the monitors at their stations.

"Athan, William is trying to contact you from Zulu 1... He says that's something top secret and has to do with the agent" Justin said to Athan.

"Tell him that i'll answer from my room" Athan said starting to walk towards his personal quaters.

"Yes sir" Was the response that he got from Justin.

**-Atticus nearing the leviathan-**

Atticus started to get very close to an entrance which was anymore just tens of meters away. There were more same looking entrance points about every 10 meters on both sides of the entrance; which it self was a couple of meters tall and wide and it resembled a square with round corners. The entrance point was not very well armored like the rest of the leviathan but Atticus still had no clue how to get in because they still had some armor left in them so he couldn't just walk/fly in.

"And how will i exactly get in" sighed Atticus "Probably i'm gonna have to cut it open or do something like that" He continued not really being sure.

What ever he would have to do to get the in the leviathan had to be done quickly, because he didn't have infinite oxygen reserves and space wasn't too warm of a place to be in either.

**-Same time in the leviathan command room-**

"My queen, i'm sensing a terran nearing one of the leviathan mutalisk entrance point. Shall i send the ones that are resting there to take him out" Asked Izsha from Kerrigan.

"No" She responded with a smirk

"Leave him to me. Take all the zerg away from that part of the leviathan and open the entrance for him when he gets closer" Kerrigan quickly continued.

"May ask i ask why my queen. I can sense that he has powerful psionic abilities so he could be a threat to you" Izsha asked from Kerrigan

"Are you doubting my abilities Izsha" Kerrigan said with anger in her tone. "I'm more powerful than anyone in this galaxy, especially after i re-infested my self and you still doubt me" She continued.

"Of course not my queen. I'm just sensing something that i have sensed only once before and it was when you came here for the first time but this time it's stronger. What is that he is feeling my queen" Izsha asked not knowing what sorrow and sadness felt like.

"It's something that can make people do things that they usually wouldn't or it can make them much, much more dangerous. But a little target practice never hurts" Kerrigan answered to Izsha. "And do what i told you to do" She continued.

"Of course my queen. It is now done" Izsha said.

"Excellent" She responded to Izsha.

As Kerrigan walked out of the leviathan command room, a smile came at her lips even though he didn't really know what to do with the ghost after she would have killed him. Or should she give the ghost to Abathur. He could experiment with him and try to infest him and it could work too because of his psionic capabilities.

"No, i don't experiment on humans anymore. I'm not a monster anymore. But a little fun can't hurt now can it" She thought to her self with her smile growing. There wasn't ever anything to do on the leviathan while she was gathering her brood, she had decided to have something to do for a while and it was to fight him.

She quickly started to pick up her pace and soon she was running trough the ship with in human speed. All the doors just opened perfectly when she got close to them which made moving trough the huge vessel quite fast even though she still had at least a couple of kilometers to go. Finding her target wasn't very hard for her though, because she could easily feel his psionic powers emanating from a certain place and she was only getting closer.

Kerrigan liked the challenge. Especially when she knew that she could not die. A single ghost wasn't usually that deadly nor good and she could easily feel them when they came close so they could not surprise her. And when the fight came she could usually just throw them to the wall and kill them like that because no one could match her psionics and only a couple came close but still not good enough to challenge her. So this time she thought that she would not use her powers, because it would be to easy otherwise

**-Atticus entering the leviathan-**

"And now what" Atticus thought to himself being only meters away from the huge flyer entrance. It was faintly purple and it was surrounded by a thin layer of carapace. The door it self was like 2 large muscles that pulled them selves to the side when something entered it.

Just like some one would have commanded the muscles pulled them selves to the side allowing Atticus to enter the leviathan easily.

"What... this can't be" he muttered to himself as the door muscles just opened in front of him with out him even doing anything.

As he entered the leviathan the doors quickly closed behind him and the room started to fill with some gas, which was most likely air/oxygen. As he landed he noticed that the floor was quite hard bit was also a bit sticky for some reason. As he observed the room he noticed that is was mostly dark but that there was no zerg there which was very surprising. The room he was in was resembled a large warehouse type room. Atticus looked at the top of the room and then he saw some hook type things hanging from there so determined that that was were the the flyers rested while the leviathan was moving in space or they weren't doing anything but where could they be?

Atticus looked at his extra suits energy situation "57% left" said a small screen at his wrist It was enough to keep him cloaked for a while so he decided to transfer it to his own suit.

"Adjutant, transfer all energy to primary hostile environment suit, reactivate reactor 1 and shutdown reactor 2" Atticus said after quickly looking around the room.

"Proceeding with energy transfer and reactor 2 shutdown. Reactor 1 core still heated. Can run safely approximately 4 minute. Affirmation required" The adjutant responded.

"Affirmed" He answered.

"Proceeding... reactor 1 functioning normally. Stress level... high; recommended to shutdown. Core meltdown approximately in 15 minutes" The adjutent said.

"Disregard recommendation. Shutdown Reactor 1 before critical meltdown. How copy" Atticus said nervously.

"Recommendation for chosen action; low. Proceeding with current request. Reactor 1 shutdown before imminent core meltdown... activated" She responded coldly to him.

He shivered as he was now standing on the cold floor when he heard those words, but he didn't think that he had much of a chance other wise. He soon heard the ajutant say "Energy transfer and reactor 2 shutdown successful. Can safely remove "hostile space" suit, reactor 2 and oxygen tanks"

He sighed as he started to take of his extra suit of. It was a surprisingly easy proses. He only had to take of the extra air tubes that were connected to his helmet and after that he could take it of. After that he disconnected reactor 2 and the extra batteries and took them of his back. After that he only needed to take of the suit and gloves. Needing to be quick he charged up his blade and carefully cut his suite apart. It took him only a couple of moments to cut the suite from his waist, forearms and ankles and the suite was coming out very fast. As he was taking of his the extra gloves that were the only thing left that he didn't want with him, he could finally move much better. With the suite out of the way he decided to contact Omega 3.

"This is operative X01298Z can you hear me Omega 3. What is the ETA of those dropships over." Atticus said to his radio.

"This is station Omega 3. There will be no support. Agent X01298Z you have breached the security and well-being of the Dominion republic and your rebellion efforts will be punished. You and the members supporting your crimes will be terminated very soon" Athan said with a cold voice to the radio.

"WHAT! When have i done such things? I have not done anything to infringe Dominion security" Atticus asked while getting very nervous.

"Trying to contact new folsam prisoners or anyone while on a mission if punishable by death. You and your rebellion have failed. But as you are in a leviathan, infestation by zerg will be as close as we'll get your death but it'l be good enough. But neither can the Dominion have weaklings to support and you consider your self as one" Athan continued with the same tone.

"But-" Atticus was cut of by his radio going dead and as he tried to contact the station he got no response in any up any frequency.

"Rebellion... yeah sure" He muttered

"Well like this would change anything. I was dead to begin with so why no just end it right here, right now" He wondered to him self.

"And what did they mean with members? Could they mean... no they, can't mean her. They can't. NO." He cried out as the only person who meant to him was now getting executed because of him and his wish back at the base. Atticus fell to his knees and buried his palms into his face not knowing what else to do. Having someone executed by him who he had some sort of caring for and having him betrayed by the Dominion made him angry and sad at the same time but when he though about for a while wasn't that what happened to all of the other ghosts?

Kerrigan was intrigued. She had never seen a ghost do anything like that. He was careless and let his emotions have control of him, he didn't even scan the area or check anything beyond what his eyes told him. She didn't believe that he could have been a bad candidate or someone criminal because she could feel how powerful his psionics were so he had to be powerful and important.

"But how could a ghost have some one important to them" She wondered to herself. "Hmm so he's a ghost was just abandoned by the dominion, so i'm not alone in that part either" She said to herself.  
>"Well better then to make a good performance for him then, but i guess can grant him swift death" She thought to herself not wanting to be what she was before.<p>

"And what do we have here. Should you try to kill me or to escape me" Kerrigan asked from him as she walked out from one of the shadowy corners.

Atticus shivered. This was it. It was the queen of blades. Just over a hundred meters away but her voice echoed strongly around the room. As he stood up he could see her pretty well using the enhanced vision on his mask. She looked just like she did before. She had brownish carapace at her torso, shoulders a bit on her chest and feet. Rest of her body excepte her face was covered by thick but softer purple skin. She also had long dreadlock hair and 2 large wings made out of odd colored brown bones that matched her dreadlocks color.

"But should't you know the answer for that question, what did you do when you were left behind" Atticus fired back after studying her for some seconds, but he also knew how she had originally become the queen of blades.

She was taken back by Atticuses comment. She hadn't fought to the bitter end. She had only accepted her doom as the endless swarm started to close on her.

"And why should i not just kill you now then" She said to him trying to sound grim.

"Because i will at least fight to death unlike you did so i'll at least live 5 minutes longer" Atticus said. While standing he took his mask of so he had a bit easier time of breathing but he also revealed his face to her. She could see tears at his cheeks and eyes. She could feel him getting calmer and she expected it to because he thought that he'd get peace at last after his lose.

Atticus started to walk forward towards the concern of the room where she was walking towards him, but she still was a good 100 meters away from him. He charged up his 7" psi blade on his right wrist and he started to walk faster towards her.

"Ah, so you have some new technology too then? What a shame that it's going to waste" She said to him with a smirk.

"Oh girl... I don't need anything from those Dominion science pigs to make this blade" Atticus said with a grin as he started to run towards her.

It took her a couple of seconds to react what he just meant with that but it became very clear as she tried to spin and do a heel kick towards him but Atticus had managed to jump over her foot and cut the tip from one of her wings. After this Atticus rolled and took a defensive stance keeping his blade in front of his chest while it was pointing upwards.

"Did no one ever tell you that you shouldn't hit a girl" She said sarcastically to him after the tip quickly grew back.

"Hmph well no ever told me that i couldn't slit their throat with psi blade" He responded to her.

"Impressive indeed, but now... let the games begin" She said to him as she charged towards him.

Atticus was surprised as she charged towards him. As a response he rolled forward and tried to hit her stomach with his blade but only managed to get Kerrigans knee to his chin. He fell backwards towards the hard floor and closed his eyes while falling. Quickly after the landing he spun trying to kick her if she was too close and pushed himself up with his hands but Kerrigan had seen such a thing possible so she stayed a couple of meters behind him.

Noticing that she was not in front of him he quickly turned around to see her just standing there. As Atticus took again a defensive stance Kerrigan started to circle him and tried to see weaknesses in him but she did not find many. She knew that he was still in pain after he had received the kick but he did a good job in hiding it.  
>For minutes they both silently walked in a circle and tried to spot a timing for an attack but such timings didn't come because neither one of them made any mistakes. She was interested in what he could do so she decided to try and see how powerful he really was.<p>

She quickly raised her hand and started to push him backwards with her powers, trying to see if he could resist it. What happened next surprised even Atticus. He clasped both of his hands together and channeled as much psi energy trough as he could this resulted in such force that even Kerrigan could not match in a small time which resulted in her flying tens of meters backwards.

She hit the ground feet first but rolled backwards once after that. "Well well, i'm impressed boy" she said while standing up with a smile. She was truly surprised about how capable he had been so far.

As she this time charged forward she tried to capture Atticus to and void prison but she missed as he sidestepped the psi projectile. Even though it missed him she tried to use it for her advantage because he was off balance and as she came closer she went for and uppercut but she was stopped as Atticus quickly ducked and kicked her left foot hitting her ankle, making her fall down and miss him as she fell with her face and torso hitting the ground.

She quickly rolled side ways to dodge the psi blade coming from above and it nearly missed the back of her skull as she was rolling but it still burned some of her dreadlock hair. A second after that, she slammed her palms to the ground which resulted her flying in the air and missing the blade that Atticus had just pulled sideways trough the carapace floor trying to decapitate her.

"Fuck that was close" She thought after she landed about 10 meters in front of him. Atticus eyed her for a couple of seconds and started to move towards her. He tried to throw her again with his powers but this time Kerrigan was more prepared as she blocked his psi energy with her own but this was all that he needed as he jumped as high as he could while Kerrigan who thought that he was still coming forwards sent her own wave but it hit nothing as Atticus was above it. He Aimed his blade this time at her chest but Kerrigan was faster by hitting his torso which made and him miss her chest and he only managed to hit the side of her rib cage where the blade only broke the thick carapace skin that Kerrigan had.

Even though Atticus missed her with his blade he still landed on top of her but because of the hard hit he had just received to his torso and his hands being in no position to do anything; at both sides of her body she managed to hit him again to the same place in his torso and throw him of of her using her powers.

Atticus landed a couple of seconds later with hands and quickly after his torso hitting the ground. As he struggled up and then he just saw Kerrigan just looking him. Even though he didn't know about it the wound he had inflicted on her it was quite the annoyance to her as it burned much. Even if he would have known about, he would have not cared much about it because he guessed that he had a broken rib and he was badly bruised which was a bit worse.

Atticus coughed a bit of blood a bit of blood. He cleaned his mouth with his left hand as he activated the blade on his right hand. He started to limp towards. As he got closer he made a small jump a couple of meters forwards trying to slash her stomach but she easily dodged his attack by ducking and tried to do a follow up kick to the left side of his head with her right foot but Atticus somehow managed to deflect the attack with his other hand. As she lost her balance she jumped trying to dodge his counter attack which surprisingly never came.

Atticus took up again a sloppy defensive stance as he tried to slow down the inevitable end result. As he looked at Kerrigan, he saw her this time jump high in the air and as he tried to dodge her when she stated to descend towards him, she threw a void prison at him, trapping him for a couple of seconds to the floor until she had landed on top of him and started to hit him. First hit came to his jaw, then another hit to his stomach then the third and fourth hits quickly followed. This time Atticus tried to slash her right arm as she went for another hit and it actually worked. His psi blade sunk deep into her left bicep making her scream from the unexpected but painful hit.

This also allowed for Atticus to try and slash sideways at her jaw with his blade but this time he was less successful because she had raised head her from the pain. This still allowed him to throw her from top of him self.

"Can't continue for much longer" he though while he was stood up. He could not even stand up properly this time because of the immense pain coming from his broken ribs and stomach.

This time Atticus decided to try and surprise her by using his shield instead of his blade but he knew that he had only one try with it because it was very tireing to use so he decided to improvise. He looked at Kerrigan who seemed to be breathing heavily because of the psi blade wounds she had taken. It wasn't lethal with any way but it was painful. But still nothing compared to the hits what Atticus had taken.

"Why won't you just kill me when you could just do it so easily" Atticus asked from Kerrigan. He was tired and badly hurt and could not fight for much longer.  
>After that he quietly said "Adjutant re-rout all suit energy to my left wrist now"<br>"Procedure unwi-" She was cut of by Atticus saying "Affirmed"

Kerrigan looked at Atticus with a confused face as she had heard what he had said even though he tried to make it so that she wouldn't. She gave no response to to him. As she came closer to him she picked up her pace and made a small jump and threw some kind of projectile towards him. Atticus easily blocked with his blade on his right wrist this projectile but it weakened him so that he could on anymore keep his blade running anymore.

Seeing a chance and being close to him, she did a heavy heel kick that aiming it towards his head. Atticus was able to block the kick using the shield coming from left wrist, which instantly covered the point where her foot was coming. This time his shield was like more as a "plasma" type rather than a "psionic" type. This made it so that his suits energy reserve was taking the hits rather than he but this was all that he could do because of his weak state. It didn't help him too much, because this time Kerrigan didn't take any damage from hitting the shield. Kerrigan who was still very confused what he had just been able to summon just kept hitting the dim blue shield that was now covering his whole body.

Even though Kerrigan hit the shield as hard as she couldn't penetrate it with her bare hands, but she didn't have to.

"Impressive" Was something that mutter that actually gave justice to what Atticus had been able to create. A couple of seconds laters she started to her him scream. She quickly baked of behind him to see what was happening.

"Energy re-route causing extreme temperature raise. Reactor 1 core meltdown im-m-m-i-i-in-" Was all that the adjutant could say before it malfunctioned from the heat. The reactor core at the back of his suite had over heated because it had transferred the energy strait to Atticuses left wrist instead of the batteries which allowed the hot plasma to heat the power/energy route to the reactor. That coupled with the fact that the suits weren't meant to have so much energy at a single energy lane didn't help either.

Atticus let out a horrific scream from the extreme heat that had melted the suite protecting him. Luckily for Atticus the small reactor had soon melted everything around it (Including the skin and muscles at the right side of his back but the how wound still radiated heat to his ribs too which was painful too) so it fell to the groud behind him.

The pain made Atticus fall to the floor and roll for a couple of times. Atticus was panting very heavily with tears streaming from his eyes. He put his left hand to the floor and tried to stand up, but he only managed to fall to his knees shortly after.

Kerrigan had been watching what was happening behind him and she could see the hot core melt his back and she could almost feel the pain from only watching him suffer, but because he had been screaming mentally too she had been able to feel some of the pain too. But something else was that she could also finally read his mind with ease because he lost all concentration from the event.

"Just kill me already. I've already suffered much. Just... be human enough to know when to finish the job... please" Was all Atticus could beg from her as he interrupted her from reading more than the latest events in his mind. He started to cry from the immense pain as he weakly kneeling just a couple of meters in front of her as he could not stand anymore. But he had even hard time kneeling because he had sustained much damage already and he was also bleeding and coughing blood from his mouth.

Kerrigan could feel much more hatred coming from him now too. Partly because he was about the have a painful death in her hands but also because how he had to beg for it to come. She also felt sorrow, sadness and anger in him and it reminded her much from what felt towards Mengks.  
>A smile crept in to Kerrigans lips a she had an idea pop into her head.<p>

"Abathur. How commonly can a terran summon psi blades into their wrists with out any supporting technologies" Kerrigan asked trough her mental link.

"No past knowledge. Even rare for protoss (Zealots and most other protoss have forearm containers so they don't make the blade on their own). Terran posses one of a kind strong strain. See potential. Can make stronger. Must spin strands. Must make better" Abathur responded.

He had clearly never seen such power from a terran and of course wanted to incorporate it with the swarm no matter how unlikely it would be. Her smile grew again even wider as she started to walk towards Atticus who was still kneeling. She intentionally stood in front of him for multiple seconds to see if he would try anything but he did nothing. She could almost feel the hatred radiating from his mind against just a couple of people but she wasn't one of them and that was the fact that greatly surprised her. She crouched down just in front of him and said "What would you do get you revenge against this... William... what would you do"

Atticus was taken back. He was confused in what she had just asked from him. Could she had been serious? Could she? He could only mutter and wasn't able to make up words in his mouth because of the combination of pain and confusion.

"A-a-any-y-ything" He managed to stutter with a voice full of confusion and fright.

Kerrigan could only grin as she stood up and started to walk around him. She could have a human work for her, she though. As she continued to walk around him she thought what she should say to him.

"Good. You shall get your revenge... Very... VERY soon" She said to him and quickly after those words he kicked him hard to his head knocking him out.  
>She continued to grin as picked up his lifeless body and placed it on her left shoulder and started to walking the shortest route to the evolution pit.<br>"Izsha, you can send the zerg back in this part of the leviathan" Kerrigan commanded.

"Of course my queen. What did you do with the terran? I can still feel his presence near you" She asked from Kerrigan.  
>"I spared him. He will have a new purpose with us now. I wan't no zerg to harm him with any way, even if he will not be infested. Do you understand" Kerrigan said to Izsha not wanting her new idea ruined.<p>

"Of course my queen. But if i may ask, why did you spare that weak terrans life" Izsha asked from her.

"Underestimating the terrans will be a weakness that we cannot submit our selvels to. And this one is not an ordinary terran either" She told Izsha happily.

**-10 minutes later in leviathan evolution pit-**

The evolution pit. That was the place where Abathur created and modified the zerg swarm. The pit was a large dimly lit room that was very odd indeed. It was full of cocoons where Abathurs new creations were growing. The floor of the room was hardened carapace which was oddly leveled because was much higher at other points and at lower many other points but also apart from the green cocoons the room it self even though it was quite empty. In the pit were also many pools where the creatures would developed before it was ready to develop in a cocoon or they could also heal there. And that was the place that she was about to bring Atticus.

As Kerrigan stepped into he evolution pit she noticed Abathur standing on his usual place but something that was unusual was that he started to come towards her. Kerrigan was pleased from his interest in Atticus and his abilities even though she didn't like the idea of human experiments.

"Must test strains. Must experiment" Abathur said.

"You will do what i will tell you to. You will only heal his wounds and you can only tell me about his capabilities and strains but do not do any other tests on him"  
>Abathur was clearly displeased with this. He wanted to see everything he was able to do and create and try to infest him because of his high psionic level.<br>"Must spin strains. Must improve" he responded.

"You might be able do to that soon but now do as i told you. And only infest what is need for him to stay alive" She commanded as she gave Atticus to Abathur who placed him to a nearby pool.

**-15 minutes later in the evolution pit-**

Abathur came back from one of the pools he had lowered Atticus to. He had also taken some of his biomass and tested it and its DNAs strenght. And the results had even surprised him, who had designed most of the zerg creatures after the overmind had made him and he also had experimented with humans too. Abathur was one of the last creature/person who was easy to impress.

"Terran very strong. Strains one of a kind. Strains very refined for a terran. DNA and high psionics give possibility for zerg or protoss DNA compatibility." Abathur said.  
>A grin came to Kerrigans face again as she though that she might just had gained a new and powerful ally who shared the hate for the dominion.<p>

"Protoss" She asked confused from him.

"Terran strains comparable to protoss colonist. DNA compatible with protoss sample biomass" He said.

"And zerg" She continued with a smile.

"Very strong psionics and DNA. Can infest. Can make strong. Can control him and he can work for swarm" He continued.

"No... he'll do that himself" She said back.

"Not adviced. Terran can become extremely strong. Possible threat" Abathur reasoned.

"He won't be, just trust me Abathur. He's still a human and i know what he wants the most" Kerrigan said with her victorious tone.

She was this time very pleased that she had given mercy to someone but she had also been fortunate. A strong soldier just given to her hands just like that.

"I think Mengsk just shot him self to the foot" Kerrigan said with a smile as she walked to the pool that Atticus had been lowered to and looked at his face that seemed to be in peace but as she looked at his mind the situation was very different.

* * *

><p><strong>-End notes-<strong>

**First of all it's now 3 am so if there are some odd things or stuff doesn't match blame it on that. So hopefully you guys and gals liked this chapter and liked what you saw from the story. I did work quite hard and the end result differed quite allot from the original plan but this is good alternative on my opinion. I wasn't really sure how to write a fight scene so that's the best that you'll get for now but please tell me what you think because if it was good i can write more stuff like that even though it's pretty slow and takes allot of effort. I also made the chapter a bit longer so that's a bit more effort from my side too(It's over 9000). I have also reserched quite a bit of stuff from the starcraft wiki so i kinda have to thank those people from their good work too there too so some of the stuff i explain comes from there. One other thing also that i want to say is that i used some time was trying to make the adjutant, Izsha and Abathur sound/speak like they actually do in the game so was i even close? Please tell. But again if you have any ideas or thoughts or critique please PM/review or anything because it does really warm my heart when i get some feedback 3 also not sure when the next chapter is gonna be out but shouldn't take as long as it now has taken. (And just saying Hots wasn't a bad game and i know that this is a trilogy so it kinda explains the lame ending but WoL was still better) Also how the hell does a leviathan move in space? Like in all the cut scenes did it just fart it self forward or something?**


End file.
